impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Ohio Versus Everything
Ohio Versus Everything (oVe) is an American professional wrestling tag team and stable consisting of brothers Dave Crist, Jake Crist, Sami Callihan and [[Madman Fulton|'Madman Fulton']]. They are currently signed to IMPACT Wrestling and Jake and Dave are former IMPACT World Tag Team Champions and Jake is the current IMPACT X Division Champion. For much of their career the Crists have wrestled on the Midwest independent circuit, most notably for the Heartland Wrestling Association as The Irish Airborne, where they have won the HWA Tag Team Championship a record six times. The trio have also wrestled for Combat Zone Wrestling, CHIKARA, IWA Mid-South and Ring of Honor as well as Canadian promotions Far North Wrestling and UWA Hardcore Wrestling. After years of being the Irish Airborne, they changed their name to Ohio Is 4 Killers(OI4K). The Crists currently also competes for Juggalo Championship Wrestling as The Ring Rydas, where they are current JCW Tag Team Champions. In wrestling *'The Irish Airborne' **'Finishing moves' ***''Irish Air Raid'' (Diving stomp by Dave to an opponent's head followed by a fireman's carry slam by Jake onto Dave's knees) ***''Irish Coffee'' (Diving stomp by Dave to an opponent's buttocks into a spike piledriver by Jake) *'Ohio Is 4 Killers' **'Finishing moves' ***''Killing Spree'' (Diving stomp by Dave to an opponent's buttocks into a spike kneeling reverse piledriver by Jake) *'Ohio Versus Everyhing' **'Finishing moves' ***''The All Seeing Eye'' (Opponent placed in an electric chair by Dave, while Jake is thrown from Callihan's shoulders, transitioning into an elevated cutter) ***''Killing Spree'' (Diving stomp by Dave to an opponent's buttocks into a spike kneeling reverse piledriver by Jake) **'Signature moves' ***Corner draping reverse STO (Callihan), preceded by a double superkick (Crists) ***Double biel throw (Dave / Callihan) into a superkick (Jake) ***Superplex (Dave) caught into sitout powerbomb (Jake) *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Let's Go All the Way by Insane Clown Posse ***"Walking Dead" by Dropkick Murphys (used as The Irish Airborne) ***"Gutshot" by Hail to the King (used as Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***'"oVe"' by Stefon Galifianakis (used as oVe) **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"Bad Things" by Wednesday 13 (used as Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***'"Gutshot" by Hail to the King (used as Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as Ohio Is 4 Killers) **'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' ***'"Duk Da Fuk Down"' by Psychopathic Rydas (used as The Ring Rydas) **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***"oVe Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as oVe) ***'"oVe"' by Stefon Galifianakis (used as oVe) Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (4 times) *'Alpha-1 Wrestling' **A1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Blackcraft Wrestling' **Blackcraft Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Destination One Wrestling' **D1W Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Tag Team Championship (6 times) *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Infinity Pro Reign' **Infinity Pro Duos Championship (1 time) *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'IWA East Coast' **IWA East Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (5 times, current) *'Rockstar Pro Wrestling' **Rockstar Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Jake and Aaron Williams **Rockstar Pro Trios Championship (1 time, current) – with Jessicka Havok *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Aaron Williams, Dave Crist, Dezmond Xavier, Kyle Maverick, Trey Miguel and Zachary Wentz Category:Tag Teams & Stables Category:Roster